


Demons that keep words

by Fandoms_Kingdom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crobby - Freeform, M/M, reverse!au - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Kingdom/pseuds/Fandoms_Kingdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley had just gotten the Colt from his boys, Castiel and Gabriel. He really wanted to see if it lived up to his name, and what better way than trying it out on the King of Crossroads himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons that keep words

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a loose inspiration of a comic made by Gorlassar on Tumblr. I loved their work and I wanted to do a work based on their amazing artwork.

It was quiet and dusty in the little house Crowley owned, then again when wasn't it. Today was going to be different though. The boys had gotten a hold of the colt pistol and he wanted to make sure if it lived up to it's full potential as well as get a little bit of a certain important demon out of the way. Two birds in one stone, right? He drew the demon's trap of course and called the crossroad demon into his house. A poof of red smoke and he was their, classy southern suit and all. He didn't seem like he was irritated or anything that Crowley had called him, in fact there was a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Well, ain't this a pleasant call. Didn't expect I was going to get a deal today let alone a hunter~?"

"Mhm." He pulled the pistol out. "I was actually meaning to learn if this baby lives up to it's name."

Bobby put his hands up in defense, "y-you have the colt?"

"Mhm, ready to kill the devil with it too." He smiled,cocky bastard he was.

"How do you expect to get close to him?"

"My boys have a tendency to run into trouble with the guy." He shrugged.

"He'll get to you before you can pull the trigger. Look I know you don't have any business in trusting a demon, but I can get close to kill him with it."

"Why the hell would you want to kill em, mate?"

"Because once he's killed the power will be up for grabs. And I know my charges would love to see him gone."

"And why the hell should i trust you?"

Bobby stood silent for a moment before sighing. "You're right...you probably shouldn't."

"But.... we could make a deal, huh?" He thought. "Demons are contractually obliged when they do that."

"Yes that is correct...what is it that you wish?"

"For you to kill Luci." He laughed. "Lucifer. To be clear, you lot are crafty with that."

Bobby somewhat tilted his head, "you know that this type of deal, you'd be giving not only the colt away, right?"

"My soul, I know." He rolled his eyes. "Look. I've played with demons before, and now no one depends on me, so honestly, it's better timing than ever."

Bobby sighed and smiled, "You are a good man, Mr. Crowley....I don't understand how you could put yourself so low. Thinking that no one depends on you."

"The boys are old enough to take care of themselves now... no one needs me." He thought. "Except maybe everyone, to make this deal, if this whole apocalypse deal goes as bad as i think it will."

Bobby nodded, "well...I still need the colt for it to be done." he held out his hand.

"Kiss first, mate." Crowley rolled his eyes.

Bobby crossed his arms and hit the tip of his shoe under him. The devil's trap.

"Mhm." He stepped in.

Bobby held Crowley's jaw into his hand and kissed him. It felt more than just a dealers kiss. No, this kiss had more....emotion to it. When Bobby pulled back he gave a smile, "...maybe I can let this slide and you keep your soul~"

"Oi mate, if it means we can kiss again then you can have the damn thing~" He half breathed, all dreamy eyes as he held the gun in front of him.

Bobby chuckled and took the gun gun from Crowley's hands. "I won't need it...your soul is bright but...I think it would ruin that if I took it~"

"Oh darling, you are a smooth one~"

Bobby grinned, "have to be in this line of business...or at least good looking."

"You're doing both wonderfully." he looked him up and down. "I love the outrageously american thing you have going."

Bobby gave a shrug. "I like the style and a lot of others do too. Ya know, I actually wouldn't mind you calling me again sometime~"

Crowley laughed and grabbed his lapel, pulling him closer. "You kill Lucifer for me an you'll get more than just a 'call'~"

Bobby gave a smaller kiss to Crowley. "I will, or die trying."

"Try and stay alive for me too, huh?" He kissed back.


End file.
